Light fixtures of various kinds are known in the art. Such light fixtures serve a variety of intended purposes. In some cases, for example, a given light fixture is intended to serve a security purpose. In such a case, the illumination from the light fixture is typically designed to increase the visibility of unauthorized persons to either dissuade or discourage their continued proximity and/or to make it easier for others to observe the unauthorized persons and take appropriate corresponding action. In other cases, and again by way of example, a given light fixture is intended to serve a convenience and/or safety function. In such a case, the illumination from the light fixture is typically designed to illuminate a pathway or an obstacle that might otherwise be difficult to navigate or avoid in the dark.
Many light fixtures are relatively non-adjustable or permit only some modicum of course adjustability at the time of installation. Non-adjustable light fixtures, however, are not well suited to all application settings. In many specific cases, for example, the light from a given non-adjustable light fixture will be inappropriately or insufficiently directed in order to achieve the desired security and/or convenience/safety purpose.
Accordingly, adjustable light fixtures are also known in the art. In many such cases the adjustable light fixture comprises a base element that can be attached to a mounting surface and which supports one or more somewhat adjustable lighting elements (such as a socket that can receive a spotlight bulb). Though adequate for many application settings, again, many existing designs in these regards do not fully address the needs of some installation scenarios as many such designs permit only limited adjustability. Furthermore, in many cases the adjustability of such fixtures is achieved by manipulation of clumsy and inconvenient threaded members. These mechanisms can be quite challenging in use and often result in adjusted orientations that are not precisely what the installer intends.
Other challenges can be noted as well. As one example in this regard, some lighting fixtures can experience considerably elevated local temperatures due to waste heat from the lighting source(s) being employed. This, in turn, has the potential in some cases to negatively impact the operational lifetime of the lighting source (when, for example, the lighting source comprises one or more light emitting diodes) and/or can impact the performance of an animate object detector that may comprise a part of the light fixture.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.